Happy birthday to Yu
by Yuu-chi
Summary: "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Images danced before Kanda's eyes again and he hesitated. "Anything?" He asked cautiously. .::. Yullen .::.


**Happy birthday to Yu **

If there was one day Kanda hated more than Christmas, it would doubtlessly have to be the 6th of June.  
It wasn't like something bad had happened on that day… Not really. And it wasn't as though it was the anniversary of anything. No, the day wasn't to blame. It was what that day _was _that was evil in its purest incarnation. Something so horrible that Kanda hated _thinking _about it let alone experiencing it.

Everybody in the Black Order seemed to pick this one day to hide around any corners he was about to turn, brightly wrapped sacrifices in their hands ready to shove in his face. It was the day where even his soba came with sugary coated words cooed by a pink haired chef.

It was pure evil. Otherwise known as his birthday.

So, it was only natural that he would lock himself in the training room, settling down with plans to meditate for a few hours before following it up with some rigorous training with Mugen. That was how he ideally wanted to spend it.

However, Kanda's firm toosh had barley touched the pillow when the quiet serenity of the empty room was shattered by shamelessly loud hammering on the door.

Wincing, he resolved to ignore it, gritting his teeth firmly. He would not spend the day being ridiculed by what his comrades insisted was simply their loving affection.

"Yu-chan! You can't hide in there all day! It's your birthday! Would it kill you to be a little bit social?"  
Lavi's high pitched whine effectively seeped through the wooden door as the loud banging of his fist increased.

"It won't be _me _it kills." Kanda hissed angrily at the door, the implication of his statement quiet clear and even Lavi could pick out the underlying death threat his words vaguely concealed.

"Yu-chan… We have cake."

"I don't like cake. And don't call me Yu-chan."

"Who doesn't like cake?"

"_Me_."

"We have presents…" Lavi called pleadingly, shooting for a new angle, hoping to entice Kanda out with promises of gifts.

"I don't want your damn presents Baka Usagi."

"… Just for five minutes?"

"…"

"Lenalee will cry…"

Kanda scoffed loudly at that and there was a muffled curse – unbecoming of the bookman in training – and a solid _thunk_ of what Kanda supposed was the Red heads boot kicking sourly at the door.

Victory now clearly his Kanda relaxed back on to the pillow and folded his legs comfortably before him, hands resting lightly on his knees as his eyes drifted shut.

He'd been meditating for maybe a minute when he heard quiet voices conversing just outside the door. His eyebrow twitched. The low whine that was undoubtedly Lavi's sounded rather irritated; all though his words themselves were lost in the walls.

There was another voice – low and soothing – and on an educated guess Kanda would have to say it belonged to the Moyashi. He wrinkled his nose and tried to block out all distractions, focusing solely on clearing his mind.  
A couple of minutes later a light squeak came from the direction of the door. A brief opening of one eye revealed nothing abnormal and Kanda dismissed the sound as simply his paranoia getting the better of him.

Time passed slowly and the only hint that something was wrong was the continual nagging feeling at the back of Kanda's mind – like he was ignoring something incredibly important. Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted with the image of one Allen Walker leaning against the wall by the door twirling a small strand of wire in his gloved hand.

It was silent as Allen calmly met his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Moyashi?" Kanda growled, glaring up at his rival. Words like _how_ would have merely been wasted – Allen's black-side was capable of the most impressive things sometimes, lock picking among them – so something like _why _seemed far more suitable for the current situation.

"You should come out." Allen suggested, tucking the wire in his coat pocket and crossing the room to sit down beside Kanda.

Kanda opened his mouth to protest but Allen held up a gloved hand for silence.

"I'm not done. You _should _come out. But I'm not going to force you."

Kanda eyed Allen suspiciously. "What's in it for you?" He asked. Allen shook his head and heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"Not everybody has ulterior motives for everything, Kanda." He gave the long haired samurai a smirk. "Besides, I'm sure you'll come out when you get hungry."

"Over my dead body." Kanda muttered and shut his eyes again. "Leave."

"Nope. I won't force you to go –."

" – Like you could." Kanda scoffed. Allen continued as if he had not been interrupted.

" – But in return I'm going to stay here with you. Nobody should be alone on their birthday."

"… Hypocrite." Kanda muttered but didn't object further and a small smile slid onto Allen's face as he settled down on the pillow next to Kanda.

It wasn't so bad sitting beside the Moyashi like this. At least he was being quiet as opposed to the other exuberant occupants of the Black Order.

In fact, after roughly half an hour Kanda could even grudgingly admit to himself that Allen's presence was almost – _almost – _soothing. There was something about having the white haired British boy sitting silently by his side that seemed comforting somehow.

Maybe the Moyashi wasn't that bad when he wasn't doing anything to piss him off. Like talking, or eating, or gambling, or complaining, or playing the hero, or laughing _or _opening his mouth in general.

Admittedly, there wasn't a lot left on the list of things that didn't piss him off. In fact, besides sitting quietly beside him as he was currently, everything about him pissed him off.

From the mussed white hair that looked like it belonged on an old man to the thin, red scar winding itself over his cheek to curve into shape on his brow. From the kind twinkle his silverly, blue eyes held to the way nothing ever seemed to outwardly effect him. And most especially those images and thoughts that would snake their way through his head every now and again that left him feeling even more annoyed and pissed off at the Moyashi. Although, he couldn't really blame him for those.  
Kanda was just delving deeper into his musing of _perhaps the Moyashi isn't that bad_, when he had to go and ruin it.

"Are you done hiding yet?"

Kanda's eyes snapped open and he turned to glower at the Beansprout – the incredibly _annoying_ Beansprout– sitting calmly beside him.

"You said –."  
"Hey, I'm not forcing you to go out. I was simply asking if you were ready to emerge yet."

Kanda huffed loudly. "I won't."

"… Why not?"

Kanda stiffened and regarded the Moyashi with sharp, silver eyes. "I don't want any of the fucking gift, glamour or glitter they're all but willing to toss at me."

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment. "But why not?"

Kanda answered in typical Kanda fashion. "Che. I just _don't_. Now mind your own fucking business or get the hell out of my training area before I skewer you." Kanda's hand drifted to the faithful Katana that lay dangerously by his side.

"One: It's not _your _training room. It's the whole orders and you shouldn't have locked it." Annoyance had seeped into Allen's words and Kanda could feel the beginning of one of their fights brewing just below the surface of every word.

"_Two_: I _am _minding my own business. When you commandeer the training room like this _some of us _can't train."

"You got in though." Kanda pointed out.

"Yes, But I had to pick the lock for that. Not everybody knows how to do that."

"Shut the hell up Moyashi."

Allen locked heated stares with Kanda and the tension in the air was almost a tangible thing.

Allen was the first to break the heated stare. "Alright, alright." He held up a hand to symbolise defeat. "I wasn't trying to start a fight."

Something in Allen's tone seemed to honest for Kanda to even bother making fun of so instead he sighed and uncrossed his rapidly cramping legs and instead of sitting stiffly beside Allen stood up and stretched his aching muscles, ignoring Allen's inquisitive eyes.

"If it's my birthday, I should be the way to pick what I want." Kanda grunted.

Allen fell silent, simply watching Kanda with those heart stopping eyes of his that seemed to take in much more than anybody else's.

"Well…" Allen trailed off slowly. "What _do _you want?"

Kanda simply stared at him. What _did _he want?

Images dashed before his eyes before he could prevent them. Images involving a certain Moyashi and himself. Images he was most certainly not going to give voice to.

So instead he said gruffly, "mind you own business Beansprout." To which Allen once again protested he was _minding _his business. Kanda was well ready to bite back – to start an argument – to do anything and everything to get the conversation off the current topic but Allen would not be sidetracked so easily.

"No, seriously Kanda. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"World peace." Kanda scoffed with a smirk and was slightly put out when Allen didn't rise to the bait.

"Anything." The British boy pressed.

Images danced before Kanda's eyes again and he hesitated. "Anything?" He asked cautiously.

"Ah! So there is something you want!" Allen grinned victoriously. "And yes, I did mean it the first two times when I said anything."

Allen looked eagerly up at Kanda and the Japanese man felt his stomach plummet. No way. Not in a million years was he succumbing to the urges of this… _Anything_.

"A year's supply of Soba." He answered breezily and Allen bit his lip.

"You wouldn't waste it on something as stupid as Soba."

"Why not? I bet you would waste it on Mitarashi Dango."

"No, actually. I wouldn't."

"World peace?" Kanda suggested, feeling this suggestion was slightly more accurate.

Allen shook his head, a small smirk creeping on his lips. Kanda was genuinely intrigued. Not that he was about to admit it out loud. He had his pride to be considered.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Allen teased, standing up so he could see eye to eye with Kanda.

"No."

_Yes_.

Allen smiled at him. "That's alright. Because I won't tell you until you tell me."  
Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Damn manipulative beansprout.

"So, let me get this straight. If I tell you want I would wish for on my birthday, you'll tell me?" Kanda was weighing up his options here as he tried to keep those damn tantalizing images out of his brain where they were dancing.

"Bingo."

Quickly, before he could change his mind, Kanda closed the gap between himself and Allen and without waiting for a reaction from the boy kissed him roughly on the mouth.

It was a far cry from the ideal first kiss and a lot more innocent a deed than the mental images were begging him to do, but it was about as far as Kanda was going to go and still cling to a few meagre scraps of pride.

Slowly, Kanda pulled away and Allen breathed out shakily, left breathless by the rough kiss.

"Satisfied now?" Kanda grunted, not sure whether a smirk or a grimace was in order so instead settled for a decidedly blank expression.

"Just to clarify, that kiss actually held some relevance? You didn't just randomly attack me? That was what you wanted?"

Kanda looked skywards. "Don't get cocky or anything brat. It wasn't like I –."

Kanda was cut off by the feel of two distinctly soft lips pressing against his own and he was momentarily stunned speechless. He couldn't even find the strength to kiss back which irritated him more because he felt like he was being dominated.

Allen pulled back, lips twisted into a smirk as he studied Kanda's surprised face held gently between his hands.

"Happy birthday Yu."

For once Kanda didn't bother with tell Allen not to call him Yu. He didn't bother saying he didn't want any of this birthday shit. He didn't bother snapping at him not to touch him. And he didn't bother asking what Allen's wish would have been.

He had a strong feeling he'd just found out.

What he _did _bother with is gaining some control over his composure and prying Allen's pale hands off of his face entwining their fingers together and allowing them to fall to their sides before roughly cupping Allen's chin with his free hand and taking up where his images left off.

**OoO_oOo_OoO_**

**A/N: Sorry. I know I missed Kanda birthday T.T**

**I was so distracted yesterday that I didn't remember, But the Yullen Love makes up for it? Right? **

**On another note, I am proud to say I brought -man collection one the other day. ^_^ About time they finally got it in! I've been agonizing over weather to buy it or not for a few weeks now. It won out.**

**I'm also very exhausted right now – falling asleep at the keyboard kinda exhausted – so if there's a few errors forgive me.**

**Drop a review? **

**Happy birthday Yu-chan and may your Moyashi give you a sweet birthday treat *Wink wink* **


End file.
